


Hold Still

by LokiOfTheSilverTongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother!Gabe, Grooming, Little Brother! Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheSilverTongue/pseuds/LokiOfTheSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is REALLY short, but I hope to add on to it soon. It's basically Gabriel having to groom little Castiel's feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

     

"Cassie! Hold still!" Gabriel shouted, wrapping his lean arms around the younger angel to try and stop his frantic movements. Gabriel loved his little brother, he really did, but it was times like this that Gabriel just wanted to toss Castiel from the nearest cloud. Castiel's black wings were tangled and messy, the formerly glossy and straight dark feathers now dirty and misplaced. Gabriel had sat Castiel down and told him that he would have to comb the smaller fledgling's wings. Cassie had grudgingly agreed, but now was writhing and flapping his feathery appendages in discontent.

"But it hurts!" Castiel yelled back. The sharp points of the golden comb were digging into the feathers, dragging them down and forcing them to retain their shape. Gabriel sighed and relaxed his grip. He remembered when he was Castiel's age, and how much he hated that infernal comb. Gabriel had six, fluffy, golden wings. You get used to grooming after a while.

"Look, little bro, if you keep moving it's only gonna get worse." Gabriel's voice was gentler now, "But if you hold still, and get through it for a few more minutes, I'll take you down to earth. Okay?" It wasn't much of a deal, especially not to the Archangels, who used their six wings to visit the planet below whenever they wanted, as long as God approved. Castiel, however, wasn't an Archangel and only got to visit his favorite place when an older angel brought him. It was mostly Gabriel.

"Won't Michael or Daddy be mad?" Castiel asked quietly. He didn't sound assured, but at least he had stopped trying to throw Gabriel off. Gabriel smiled a little, his caramel-colored wings flapped and his honey colored eyes flashed mischievously.

"Not if they don't find out."

Castiel winced and wrung his hands as the combing continued, but he didn't cry out or struggle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a work in progress.


End file.
